1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a vehicle, such as a motorcycle, that includes a canister.
2. Description of the Related Art
A canister is connected to a fuel tank and an engine. When the engine is in a stopped state, fuel gas generated in the fuel tank is stored in the canister. When the engine starts to operate, the fuel gas in the canister is supplied to the engine.
Japanese Patent No. 3324239 discloses a motorcycle including a canister. According to Japanese Patent No. 3324239, the canister is provided between an engine cylinder and a center frame provided behind the engine cylinder. A carburetor and an air cleaner are provided behind the engine. The canister is attached in an exposed manner at a side surface of the vehicle body to avoid the carburetor and the air cleaner.